


Treat Me Rough, Treat Me Really Nicely

by saucekays



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucekays/pseuds/saucekays
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto enjoy some time together after a frustrating couple weeks apart. Shameless smut featuring little foreplay and a lot of action.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 265





	Treat Me Rough, Treat Me Really Nicely

Naruto greeted him with a kiss. Not a sweet and welcoming kiss; nor the sort of kiss shared by two lovers whose physical contact is more of a routine than anything else － though there may have been hints of these sentiments as well, God knew nothing they ever did was that simple － but a fiery kiss, burning with lust. He flung himself at Sasuke so hard that the latter had to brace himself to keep from stumbling back, then wrapped his arms around the paler man’s neck and tilted his chin up to deepen the kiss even as it had barely begun. 

Sasuke felt like smirking into the kiss, muttering a “Missed me?” in there somewhere, but right now reciprocating Naruto’s passion was all that mattered. It had been too long since they had spent time alone, with both of them frequently being sent on high-level missions and Naruto having to manage his assistant Hokage duties on top of that. So he discarded these ideas, and focused solely on matching Naruto’s fire with his own. 

A rush filled him as they continued to kiss, something starting low within his body and settling in his stomach. An urge to touch and to feel, an urge to share something with Naruto and to make sure he experienced this same sensation. 

Sasuke pulled back slightly, baring his teeth and looking down his nose at his lover, who was draped completely against him. “Naruto,” he said lowly. 

Looking into the other man’s eyes, he found the love and welcome which was somehow always present in Naruto’s gaze when he looked for it, but also an undeniably fierce intent which would have caught Sasuke off guard if he weren’t feeling the exact same way. 

Wordlessly, for once, Naruto turned around, grabbing Sasuke’s empty right sleeve and pulling him towards the bedroom. 

“It’s been way too long,” Naruto breathed, lying back against the pillows and gazing up at Sasuke. “You have no idea how much I thought about you..” 

“The hell I do.” Sasuke spoke darkly. He gripped Naruto’s jaw with his strong left hand, tilting it aside so he could have better access to the expanse of tanned neck below. He bent down further to mouth at it, sinking his teeth in slightly and sucking, as if to say _that’s how much I thought about you._

Naruto’s eyes, which had been glazed over with pleasure as he received the hickey, snapped back to Sasuke’s face with a teasing expression. “Only that much?” he said. “I think I need more convincing.” 

As he spoke, he reached down with his right hand and shamelessly cupped Sasuke’s cock through his pants. 

Sasuke hissed a curse, eyes widening despite himself. He gripped the sheets next to Naruto’s head, even as the blonde’s hand moved away and his spike of pleasure receded. 

“Fuck you,” he gasped out. 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Naruto replied, eyes still dancing with humor alongside his lustful expression. 

“Take your fucking clothes off, then,” Sasuke muttered, already pulling his shirt over his head. By the time he had ripped his pants off and thrown them on the floor somewhere, Naruto was already completely naked and spread out on the bed, watching him with a slack mouth and sharp eyes. Sasuke swore his cock twitched from that expression alone. 

He hastily grabbed the lube, coating his fingers and spreading the excess on the head of his cock. 

“Don’t bother,” Naruto said. “I-- I already…” His gaze dragged downwards, and Sasuke followed it. He breathed in harshly when he caught sight of Naruto’s hole, shiny with lube and clearly already stretched. As he watched, Naruto spread his tan legs further, allowing him a better view of that beautiful little hole and the hard cock above it. 

“ _Naruto,”_ he gritted out, because this man was going to be the death of him before he even got his dick inside, and he moved forward, slotting himself in the opening Naruto created between his thighs. 

He gripped the base of his cock, furrowing his brow as he tried to multitask between not being too rough and not cumming on the spot. Slowly, he guided himself towards Naruto’s hole, nudging it with the head. 

“Come onnnn,” Naruto whined, head already thrown back. “Sasuke, please, just fuck me hard.”

Sasuke wasn’t going to make him ask again. He pushed forward, burying himself inside Naruto and gripping the blonde’s shoulder tightly to balance himself. 

“God, Sasuke,” Naruto choked out, trying to force his eyes open but closing them with each new wave of pleasure, “I always forget how deep inside me you get…” 

Sasuke continued to push in, slotting himself all the way inside and earning a loud, drawn-out moan from Naruto. 

He took a deep breath, pulled most of the way out, then pushed back in. The sound he let out wasn’t quite a moan, but it was a sharp, desperate release of breath which had Naruto looking up through hooded eyes. 

“I thought about you doing this all week,” Naruto half whispered, half moaned. “On the mission… They were explaining so much, but all I could think about was getting fucked by you… Like when we did it in the forest… _ngh,_ Sas’ke--”

The words had caused Sasuke to lurch forward suddenly, thrusting all the way back inside Naruto. 

“You-- Can’t just-- _Say_ things like that,” he gritted out, words coming in between small, shallow thrusts as he rocked back and forth and tried not to cum. 

“Fuck me hard, Sasuke,” Naruto asked again, a plaintive edge to his words, and he shifted his body in an attempt to create friction. 

And Sasuke listened. His next thrust was quick and dirty and rammed all the way to Naruto’s core, pressing in as close as he could. He continued to move like this, faster and faster as he began to lose all sense of anything but the feeling of Naruto around his hard, dripping cock. 

“Ah-- Ah-- _Sasuke--”_ Naruto was almost screaming now, his entire body rocking as Sasuke kept thrusting into him. “Sasuke, Sasuke, _oh,_ Sasuke…” and Sasuke himself felt every breath he took become irregular, the pressure around his pulsing cock was so good and so much and he gritted his teeth, chanting Naruto’s name in between every inhale like it was a prayer. Heat filled him from his chest to his feet to his cock, and then he had to stop and brace himself with his hand when his orgasm hit. 

His breath came in short gasps as he came deep inside Naruto, and he wished he had the strength to keep his eyes open so that he could see the blonde’s surely devilish expression.

He stayed in this position for a few minutes, thoughtlessly muttering Naruto’s name once or twice more. He was still hard despite his long orgasm and made to pull out, wincing at his sensitivity. 

But Naruto sat up, gripped Sasuke’s shoulders with calloused hands and pulled him down, slowly turning them around, making sure Sasuke’s cock didn’t slip out of him. He ended up perched over Sasuke, balancing himself with his hands on the bed as he slowly began to ride Sasuke’s still-hard cock. 

Sasuke was sensitive after cumming so hard, but Naruto was moving gently enough for it not to be painful. Still in a slight daze, he watched his own cum leak out of Naruto’s hole as the blonde bounced lightly on his cock. 

Naruto was biting his lip in pleasure, looking down at Sasuke from above. 

“‘S so hot seeing you like this,” he rasped, “knowing I made you cum so hard you can’t even talk, huh, Sasuke?” 

The words went straight to Sasuke’s core, and though he knew he wouldn’t be able to cum again so soon, he felt his pleasure building.

Naruto moved lithely, muscles working to create friction and sweat shining on his tanned skin. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he moved up and down, spearing himself on Sasuke’s cock over and over again. 

Sasuke took in the sight and reached forward, wrapping his pale hand around Naruto’s cock, which was throbbing and drooling large amounts of precum all over Sasuke’s stomach.

As soon as Sasuke touched him there, Naruto threw his head back and let out a loud, shameless moan. Sasuke’s entire body shook when he heard Naruto’s sound of pleasure, and he was almost stunned into speechlessness all over again. Between Naruto’s movements, bearing down on his cock, he managed to choke out a chuckle, then a request. 

“Be loud for me, Naruto,” he moaned, “Don’t hold back.” 

Naruto’s blue eyes snapped open to meet his, burning with lust and devilry. He maintained eye contact as he sank down on Sasuke’s cock, letting the squelching sounds of lube and cum fill the room. He didn’t blink once as his hole was filled completely, but he let out another loud whine. 

Sasuke moaned in answer, doubling the intensity of his strokes on the blonde’s dick. “Naruto,” he keened, watching the beautiful man above him, “ _Naruto.”_

He swiped his thumb over the head of Naruto’s cock, rubbing precum everywhere, then moved down the shaft and back up again. He wished he had another hand, he wished he could reach Naruto with his mouth, all he wanted was to see the other man cum-- 

Naruto’s movements were getting more and more erratic, and his walls were clenching around Sasuke. He was still moaning, loud and drawn out every time, crying out Sasuke’s name when he could but quickly becoming too overwhelmed even to do that. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke gritted out, thrusting up to meet the other man’s movements and moaning as he felt himself draw close to a second orgasm, “Cum for me, cum for me now.” 

Naruto stopped moving, clenching harder than Sasuke could comprehend, and his cock twitched erratically inside Naruto’s hole, desperately trying to cum but already milked dry. He was barely conscious to see Naruto’s face as he came, screwed up and wrecked and fucking beautiful, and then he moved his gaze down to his own stomach where Naruto’s cock was spilling cum all over. It pooled on his skin, thick and white and so _much_. Sasuke moved his hand down, gently handling the shaft and feeling more cum spurt from between his fingers, relishing how hard he had made Naruto cum. He swiped three of his fingers through the mess on his stomach, moving them up to his mouth to suck them. 

Naruto fell forward on top of him, exhausted after taking Sasuke’s cock for so long. He met Sasuke’s eyes with his own, fucked out but still full of passion. Sasuke silently moved his fingers up to Naruto’s mouth, poking them between the blonde’s plush lips and letting him taste himself. 

They lay there in bliss, cocks softening as they lay heedless of the mess on and around them. Sasuke closed his eyes. _It really had been too long,_ he thought, then smirked as an idea occurred to him. 

“T’re you laughing about?” Naruto mumbled sleepily. 

“Nothing,” Sasuke replied, voice vibrating in both of their bare chests. _Just how much I’m gonna fuck you this week,_ he thought. _I’m sure we’ll be able to make up for our time apart._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, other than having to get some things out of my system before starting my next SNS fic, which is going to be long, plotty, and veeeery slow burn... meaning it will be a decent amount of time before I am able to write smut of these two again. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a comment if so, it would make a humble writer's day :) additionally, you're welcome to come and talk to me on twitter @sasugayuchlha . dm's are always open!


End file.
